


Gripping tight

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then I’ll live a lifetime of loneliness and madness if I can’t find you by my side for a moment” he had said solemnly, mouthing the words on Akaashi’s trembling hands as Bokuto could not help but smile, his feelings returned and happiness in every of his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gripping tight

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of Asoiaf Alternate Universe and reincarnation. Still with Bokuaka !

Bokuto always had a thing for Akaashi’s fingers, and hands.

At first, when they were still young adults in Griffin’s roost, it was because of how Akaashi handled his swords, how he would crack each of his fingers slowly before gripping the handles hard and smoothly, making the blade swirl dangerously around him as he stared at his opponent of the day. It was always something that distracted Bokuto whenever he would come down on the training ground, enough so that his father would make him focus again, Bokuto flashing an impish grin at him.

When Akaashi told him that he loved him, shouting in the silent corridor that despite him loving Bokuto, he needed to have an heir and marriage and Akaashi would never be a part of this; Bokuto could only take his hands, grasping the palms and caressing them slowly before gazing at Akaashi’s flushed face before bringing his hands to his face and kissing them, lips slightly touching the soft skin and rough callouses, his gaze never wavering.

“Then I’ll live a lifetime of loneliness and madness if I can’t find you by my side for a moment” he had said solemnly, mouthing the words on Akaashi’s trembling hands as Bokuto could not help but smile, his feelings returned and happiness in every of his features.

————

Bokuto soon discovered that Akaashi was someone who could be very tactile. Touching his face or arms whenever they kissed, grabbing his arms or thighs whenever Bokuto would make love to him, thrusting deeper as Akaashi moaned. And he could only stare at these hands, so powerful but soft skinned gripping his limbs or caressing them.

There were times when Bokuto only wanted to kiss Akaashi’s hands, whenever they would meet in the corridors, Bokuto bending with a smile to a shuffling Akaashi. Or after a long spar when Bokuto would sit crossed legged on the floor, slowly kissing and sucking on Akaashi’s fingers as he gripped them slightly, hearing the gasps and hitched breath of the other man with a pleased smile.

There was something enthralling in watching Akaashi’s face as he kissed his hands, watching the blush form on his cheeks, or the shuffling of his body, the sound of steel echoing as Akaashi breathed heavily.

Most of the times, it was only when both of them retired from their duties, Akaashi lying on top of Bokuto, grasping Bokuto’s hands in his and linking their fingers together, kissing them slowly, a mirror to Bokuto’s own actions during the day, slow and tender and loving, before resting his head on Bokuto’s chest, listening to his heart beating as they fell asleep together, hands never unlinking themselves.

——————-

Bokuto soon realized that even after a life apart, a different setting and the dreading feeling that Akaashi didn’t really remember who he was, who Bokuto is, he still found himself fascinated with Akaashi’s hands.

This time, It wasn’t how graceful they were around blades, polishing them as if they were alive, hands moving so they seemed to move with the rest of Akaashi’s body.  
This time, it was how forceful, how precise they were as Akaashi played, still cracking his fingers before any set they would play.

And Bokuto grew again to watch Akaashi’s hands fixatedly, aware of Konoha’s slight snorts whenever he would become too focused on them until Akaashi’s stern voice would ring out and make Bokuto shake his head and look at the team in front of him instead.

It was Bokuto trying not to reach out for Akaashi, wanting to take his hands as he had done so many times in the Stormlands, but catching himself before this, wishing wistfully for something to happen, not to be cursed for seeing Akaashi but not really, that the other boy would never understand the depth of Bokuto’s affection.

Afraid that this life was more cursed than the precedent.

—————————

The first time Bokuto held Akaashi’s hands in their present life, it was to a bedridden Akaashi, waiting for him to wake up, fear written on his face as he held into the lifeless hands, thoughts echoing the moment he learnt about Akaashi’s execution in Kings Landing, the thunder higher and louder than ever and the cold sweat Bokuto felt that day.  
Thinking about how he held on tight on Akaashi’s hands while he wished him to return quickly.

And Bokuto could do nothing but breath, a shaky but determined smile on his lips as Akaashi remembered, as Akaashi held on tight to his hands as he talked about winning that match with the same fire in his eyes before sparring and battles.

Later, as the joy from winning, at the euphoria from finding Akaashi, the Akaashi he knew completely, again faded to a simmering joy pulsing in his body, Bokuto would take his hands again, as if they were the adolescents meeting in Griffin roost all over again, and kiss the skin there softly, almost reverently because Akaashi was here.

The pain from learning about Akaashi’s death was completely gone as Akaashi’s cupped his cheeks softly, long and soft fingers trailing against his cheeks as he looked at Bokuto with so much love his throat went dry and Bokuto could only try to swallow before Akaashi kissed him, lips moving slowly against his as he felt fingers trailing against his skin before Akaashi linked his arms around Bokuto’s neck, kissing him harder, almost desperately. 

—————————

Bokuto soon discovered that his fixation for Akaashi’s hands could throw him in the deepest pit of pleasure, and make him howl at the sky.

During the days Akaashi would sit on his lap before tying his hands with his tie or belt, kissing an already gasping Bokuto as he pushed him slowly against the mattress, taking control of a oh so willing Bokuto.

How his hands would tauntingly caress every inch of skin Bokuto had to offer, making him sigh and moan, trying to buck his hips, his chest or his thighs into Akaashi’s hands, his feather light fingers that ignited his mind and filled his thoughts with want and wonder.

It was how these same hands would push against his skin, kneading the muscles there as to make him stop moving, or to entice more moans when Bokuto would fall silent and breathless. How his fingers would taunt every part of him, down to his leaking cock or teasing him with a few fingers in.

These days, Bokuto could do nothing but plead for release, never closing his eyes, never wandering away to the sight Akaashi made, looking intently at him as he whispered “Not yet” again and again until Bokuto pleaded enough, reddened skin and nerves on fire as Akaashi discovered his body again with his fingertips and palms.


End file.
